A Bitter Story of Love
by RilianneLucifen
Summary: I won't change, Haruka whispered back to me. I promise… I'll always protect you. His grip around my waist tightened. I promise. I'll love you forever. Sadly, his love wouldn't be enough...for I had and will always have my heart captivated by someone else... HarukaxJuri JurixOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Another invitation from _him_.

This one was the sixth one from _that man_. Usually, I laugh jokingly at it before I toss those scraps of paper into the raging flame from the fireplace. _His _weddings were always during the winter, bitter and cold - just like his personality. This one was different though. This one was surprisingly during the spring. The names I saw made me smile bitterly. I let out another sigh before I call out to Haruka and reluctantly tell him… that we are going to a wedding for my lover, Leon Diolacov, the king of all demons and the one true person who actually captivated my heart.

* * *

"Juri…are you sure you would like to attend?" Haruka asked for the tenth time. He was seriously getting on my nerves with his over-protectiveness.

"Of course!" I pouted jabbing his chest with my gloved forefinger. I filled my cheeks with air and glared at him giving him a toddler's upset expression. (Oh, the many things I learn from that decisive Leon.) "I was the one who said we should go right? So there shouldn't be a need for you to worry about such things!"

He sighs with a smile and caresses my rouge cheek. "I guess you haven't changed have you Juri?" Haruka looks at me with saddened eyes. He smiles playfully and his caressing turned to a pinch. "You're still like a little toddler."

Annoyed, a smacked him for pinching my cheek. "That hurt you know…" I say pretending as if I were about to cry.

"Well…You hurt me a lot more Juri…" Haruka retorts audaciously pinching my other cheek to receive another scorching red mark planted on the side of his face.

I turn away from Haruka letting him know that I wasn't going to speak to him for a while.

_You still haven't changed have you Juri?_ Haruka's words with his saddened expression echoed in my mind. I was pretty sure that he wasn't talking about the time when I was a mere toddler. He knew already. Haruka knew that he wasn't the one who I truly loved in my heart. I despised that fact that I loved someone else no matter how hard Haruka tried to be the best one for me.

* * *

One time, I caught Haruka trying to be an exact replica of Leon right after our own wedding. He had spiked his wavy brown hair which was died to a charcoal black and he even drew the tattoos across his chest with the paint from my art set.

_Are you stupid?_ A remembered muttering as I was trying to scrub off the paint from his chest. We were both sitting down on the cold bathroom tile floor. Earlier, I had to quickly change out of my wedding gown and drag him to the bathroom and forcefully order him to stay still while I try to efface the stupidity he had just created.

_I wanted you to be happy with the one you truly loved, _he had said with a fake smile. I saw the bitter pain in his eyes. It was the same pain that I had when I realized that I could no longer be with Leon. _I thought_, Haruka had continued prattling, _that maybe if I was that person then you would be happy... If you're happy, then I'd be happy too…_

_ Stupid! Stupid Big Brother! _I exclaimed pushing him flat onto the floor. I sat on top of his shirtless figure while covering his mouth before he could say anything else.

Tears suddenly filled in my eyes and gently fell upon him. Soon, those tears were practically flowing from my eyes as if they were never-ending. I removed my hands from him as I realized he was softly caressing the back of my head trying to calm me down. It was as if it was his way of saying "I'm sorry"… even though It was I who should have apologized at the time.

_ I don't want you to change_…I whisper softly as I rested my head on his chest listening to his calm heartbeat that night in bed. _I wouldn't be happy…if you changed... Haruka…_

_ I won't change, _he whispered back to me. _I promise… I'll always protect you_. His grip around my waist tightened. _I promise. I'll love you forever_.

* * *

After our child Yuuki, the fruit of our love, was born I had decided it was best to put Leon out of my mind and focus on my family. I had felt that it was ridiculous of me to worry about Leon when in reality he probably forgot about me and moved on with his life.

However, when his first wedding invitation arrived at the steps of my home I immediately threw it in the flames enraged. The same thing happened to the next five…I was angry because, a part of me felt happy that he still remembered me and that part me was disgusting. He should've been completely forgotten… apparently he wasn't though. He hasn't clearly disappeared in my heart yet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Psst…Juri…," Haruka's soft voice whispered in her ear tickling her sensitive skin. "We have reached or destination my love…"

My eyes slowly opened. As I tried to rub the blurriness away I yawned, "Where are we?"

"Eh?" Haruka said with a perplexed expression across his face. He cocked his head to the side like a small puppy. "I thought that you knew where we are heading… Don't tell me you forgot because you didn't want to come…"  
"Of course not!" I say putting my reddened face up to his. "I absolutely know where we are going!"

"I was just kidding Juri…" Haruka chuckled putting a normal distance between us. "There is no need for you to get so worked up."

I purse my lips together and look away. "It seems as if _you _don't want to come here Haruka… If you didn't want to go you could've said so. I could go by myself…after all I'm an adult just like you."

"I know that Juri…" Haruka sighed playing with my curly caramel colored locks. "I too also want to go to _this _wedding. After all, you should feel happy for Lilien."

I smile softly. "Yes. Lilien…is a really kind child." Part of the chair rail I was holding breaks off as I smile at Haruka sweetly. "And if Leon does anything to hurt my precious friend," my eyes narrow into a glare, "I'll kill him."

"Now, now, no need to get all violent all of a sudden…" Haruka says trying to take away the splintered wood piece from my hands.

"Lord and Lady Kuran," the flight attendant's voice projected. "We shall be arriving in Paris, France in another hour."

I rolled my eyes and nestled my head into Haruka's shoulder. "When are we going to reach our destination love?" I asked innocently amused at how shades of pink appeared across his cheeks.

"Uh…um… I believe the stewardess just told us it would be another hour…" Haruka replied looking out the bright window before hastily shutting it. "B-but… I was wondering what we are going to give Lilien for her wedding gift."

"Hmm? Are you still head over heels for Lilien?" I ask teasingly. I look up at him with watery orbs. "If you are, does that mean I am not enough for you?"

"Juri you're everything to me," Haruka said softly trying not to make eye contact with me. He looked like a love struck school girl. "Lilien is your friend. And anyone who is your friend is also my friend."

"Geez! You're _so _boring, Haruka!" I complain grasping his arm. "You're absolutely no fun to tease."

I stand up and walk to the other end of the plane where no one sits. I didn't care if the eavesdropping stewardesses though of me as an immature queen. "I- I thought you forgot about her…" I whisper so quietly so no one hears me.

I envy_ her_. I had always envied Lilien Tarner...


End file.
